One Wing's Enough
by Shoukan
Summary: Naruto always had to deal with the shit he got from the villagers. So, he thought to change their minds as a shinobi. But when they take his arm, how will he do that? That's when he met the Kyuubi, activated the eagle sense, and found something amazing.
1. Prelude

Hello, this is the author speaking; this is my first fanfic, so expect some problems. Though I am open to any tips, pieces of advice, etc., please avoid outright insults and such.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Assassin's Creed

(Note: If my stories are in anyway reminiscent of anybody else's story, my apologies and reassurance I am in no way trying to take credit for anyone's work.)

* * *

**One Wing's Enough**

By: Shoukan

* * *

_Prelude_

_Four years ago was when it happened…four years can change a lot, but what happened still hung in everyone's mind._

_Four years ago, the kitsune known as Kyuubi, the bijuu with nine tails, attacked the Village of Konohagakure. Shinobi of all ranks rose to fight._

_Many died that day…but the Yondaime, found a way to defeat it, by sealing the Kyuubi no Kitsune._

_A jar could not contain its power, not like with the Ichibi, not even reinforced with fuinjutsu could it contain the massive power. Also an animal is out of question, the mind of an animal is too primitive, it would give into the bijuu's malevolent influence too soon. That left a horrible but necessary vessel…_

_A newborn child, creating a jinchuriki, "the power of human sacrifice" was the only option; the problem was whose child would take the burden?_

_The Yondaime realized that no one would willingly give their child to hold the beast, so he used the only child he could, his own._

_The child was named Uzumaki Naruto, and his tale starts now, because today, on October tenth,_

_his life changed._


	2. Chapter 1: The Brutal Gift

Hey, it's me again, hope you enjoyed the prelude. Now I'm going to tell you all that I will be posting as I finish writing, I'll be using spell check and all, but I most likely won't be seeing your reviews and comments until later.

**Warning**: This chapter has explicit language

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot

* * *

**One Wing's Enough**

Chapter 1: The Brutal "Gift"

* * *

The first thing Naruto opened his eyes to was the dark sky, and the two rundown buildings surrounding him in an alley, 'How did I get here? The last thing I remember was opening the birthday gift outside my door...' was the first thought that shot through his head as he got up. Stumbling towards the alley's exit, he began to here shouts approaching.

"That ninja said that he saw the demon around here!"

"Now I can repay him for killing my brother!"

"Fuck yeah! Let's go kill him now!" Soon, the sounds of loud footsteps grew louder.

'Shit!' Naruto instantly turned around and began running deeper into the alleys, trying to ignore the burning pain that throbbed through his body, forcing him to slow to a limping gait.

"There he is! Get him!"

Naruto barely made it to the end of the alley before he felt someone grab his tattered shirt and was thrown to the ground.

'Fuck, this is going to hurt' Naruto thought as he saw the crowd of villagers gathering around him.

"This is for my brother!" and a cut appeared on his left arm.

"You deserve to die demon!" then a crushing blow was dealt to his face.

"How are you not ashamed of what you did to us!" and Naruto grit his teeth as he felt his leg shatter under a villager's hammer. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of hearing him scream, of seeing him cry, that would just make the beating worse.

An hour later, Naruto was bruised, cut, and bleeding. Naruto felt the villagers back up and he struggled to rise, hoping it was over. That thought ended when he was kicked over and his left arm was pulled away from his body. Looking up, Naruto saw a blade rising, and realized what they planned to do.

"Now you're going to fucking get it demon!"

Naruto opened his mouth to scream, but all that came out was a strangled whisper, "Please…no…" Then the blade swung down, flashing in Naruto's eyes.

"AHHH!" Naruto's throat finally let out a piercing scream as pain burned through his shoulder. Slowly, black closed in on Naruto's vision as the villager's fled as an Anbu dropped into the alley. Unconsciousness claimed him in a red haze.

* * *

An Anbu with a dog mask quickly picked up the child and rushed to the hospital, then he saw the arm the villagers had cut from his body.

'Naruto, I was too late to stop them, I'm sorry.'

Landing in front of the hospital, the Anbu rushed in. "This child needs to be treated, now!" Immediately, a doctor rushed over to look over the damage, but seeing the victim, he quickly turned and walked away.

"Get the brat out of here, he can heal himsel-" The doctor was cutoff quickly when the shinobi grabbed him by the neck and pulled him close.

"You will heal this boy, and you will do your damned best to keep him alive! And if you even think about trying to kill him, I will kill _you_. Do you understand?" Unleashing his killing intent, the doctor quickly nodded his head, grabbed the boy and rushed to an emergency treatment room, the anbu following closely, the boy's blood staining his clothes.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes again to see himself lying in sewer water and in front of a cage that rose to the ceiling far above him. Slit eyes easily twice his size snapped open and a toothy grin widened below it.

"**Well, it seems that my host is visiting me. What a **_**pleasant**_** surprise." **A dark voice rumbled through the room.

"Wh-Who are you? Where are we?" Stammering, Naruto quickly backed away from the cage.

"**Why don't you take a **_**guess?**_** Here's a hint: what day were you born?" **The voice growled again, the smile behind the bars seemed to widen, displaying to Naruto just how sharp the being's teeth were.

"October tenth, the day Kyuubi attacked…" Disbelief shone in Naruto's as he felt a cold chill in his body.

"**Yes, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune boy. Now what are you doing in your mind, I didn't expect you to come here for a few more years."** The identified being then left the shadows of the cage. Naruto stiffened as he looked upon the Kyuubi's sinister face.

"I-I don't know, the last thing I remember was my arm being cut off…but why do I still have it here? And why are _you_ here?" Naruto quickly calmed down as he remembered the bijuu was locked behind the cage bars.

"**Your arm _was_ cut off boy; your mind just hasn't accepted that yet. As for why I'm here, I was sealed inside you by the Yondaime." **The beast's reply made Naruto freeze.

'The Yondaime sealed Kyuubi inside me? But Oji-san always said he didn't know, and he's the hokage!' The thought that the Hokage lied to him, all those times he asked why he had to deal with the hate, Naruto's blood began to boil…

"**Naruto, that's not important right now, we need to talk about your arm…"** The Kyuubi's reminder snapped Naruto from his thoughts.

"What about my arm? It's gone right?" The question actually seemed to affect the bijuu since it seemed to actually flinch.

"**Yes, being my host has given you accelerated healing, but even with my power, I can't restore your arm. But I wanted to ask you about your dream, about being a ninja."**

"I won't give up Kyuubi, I will prove the villager's wrong, I will show them that taking my arm did nothing, I will make them acknowledge me!" Naruto declared his defiance as he rose from the ground and met the Kyuubi's eyes.

"**Good, I won't have a quitter as my host. It's time for you to wake boy, next time you want to come here, just focus on your seal as you meditate or sleep. Oh, and I think you should know, the old man is waiting for you," **the Kyuubi grinned.

Nodding to the Kyuubi, Naruto had one thought as he faded from his mind.

'It's time for some answers Old Man!'

* * *

Alright, this is chapter one guys! I just took a look at the statistics, and I wanted to thank **almightyironman** and **dragonlord wisel** for favoriting my story!

I really hope I meet your expectations with this story.

Remember, please review any tips and pieces of advice, I'm always looking to improve my storywriting skills!

See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2: Revelations

Hello again! Chapter 2 is here after I had a little of writer's block! (*cough, cough* please try to be tolerant of any mistakes please.)

Oh, and any mistakes I find after I post I will be fixing with minor word changes and such, so don't worry if you already read some chapters, they'll be the same plot and ideas, just some word differences here and there.

I also wanted to thank the new readers who have favorited my story!

And I have made 2 polls, one for Naruto's training, and one for a pairing, please go vote on my polls, and if it's not there, then please review your answers, and also, I don't do yaoi, so no boys, sorry yaoi fans.

**Please vote on Naruto's memory training poll! It's important for the next chapter(s)**

* * *

**One Wing's Enough**

Chapter 2: Revelations

* * *

"Naruto...Naruto! Can you hear me?" The old Hokage's words echoed in Naruto's head as he slowly opened his eyes to see the elderly man hovering above him.

"Oji-san, why did you lie to me?" The softly spoken question made the Old Man's eyes widen, did Naruto know? How did he find out?

"What are you talking about Naruto, what have I lied about?" The Third Hokage's response made Naruto's blood boil; he still tried to hide it from him!

"About the _Kyuubi_, Old Man, don't hide it from me! I met him myself!" The Hokage paled under the boy's glare as he heard his outburst, he actually _met_ the Kyuubi?

'I didn't plan to tell you under these circumstances, I'm sorry Naruto.' The Hokage sighed and sat down next to Naruto's bed. "Yes, Naruto, I hid the fact from you because I had hoped to give you some normalcy to your childhood."

"Well that didn't help with the villagers, did it?" The dark reply made the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen look down and wonder just how far had his village fallen? The pain the boy had to endure, the pain he couldn't do anything about. The Civilian Council had tied his hands, until Naruto joined the shinobi ranks, he was a civilian and under their jurisdiction.

"I know Naruto, I would have done more but until you become genin, you fall under the jurisdiction of the Civilian Council. But I ask you to consider, would you rather everyone, even the _children_ to hate you? Or would you prefer the adults alone?" Seeing the elders pleading eyes, Naruto conceded that truly, what could he do? The Hokage controlled the military, the Civilian Council controlled the civilians.

"I get it Oji-san. But I'll prove to them that I'm not the beast they see me as! I'll become a shinobi and protect them until they see me as myself, not the Kyuubi!" Naruto's words forced Sarutobi to give a small smile, he truly hated what he was about to tell the boy.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but the truth is, without your left arm, you're left with a severe disadvantage against other shinobi since you can't perform jutsu. You can attend the academy, but I doubt you'll ever be promoted beyond genin, I am truly sorry." Naruto's defiant smile instantly dropped at what his Oji was telling him.

"I don't care! I'll become the best shinobi even without jutsu, believe it!" Naruto declared as he rose from the hospital bed. Sarutobi smiled at how ridiculous Naruto looked in a hospital gown, he reached to the table beside him and gave Naruto a black t-shirt and a pair of shorts, then got up to leave, stopping at the door, he turned back and said,

"I believe you Naruto, don't disappoint me." With that, the aged ninja turned and left.

"I won't Oji-san! You can count on it," Naruto replied with a smile, someone believed in him, someone didn't hate him.

* * *

-_Outside the hospital-_

Looking around, it would seem that everyone had not a care in the world, except they did, just not for Naruto. Everyone ignored the scene he was making begging a passing ninja.

"Please mister! Can't you train me? Just for the basics! Come on, please!"

"Leave me alone brat, how are going to be a ninja when you only have one arm? Besides, who would want to train you?" Brushing the brat off, the ninja jumped to the rooftops and disappeared from the boy's view.

"Damn it! That was the fifth ninja I found, no one wants to help me, especially as the demon brat," Naruto mumbled as he walked into the forest surrounding the village. Finding a clearing, Naruto sat on a nearby rock and closed his eyes in frustration and thought, 'To be a ninja, I'm going to need an edge over the others, but no one wants to train me. I wish I could find something that could help me…'

Opening his eyes, Naruto was shocked to see the world had changed, everything had gained a blue tint and the world seemed to be clearer than Naruto had ever seen. Looking around, Naruto saw something in the distance that seemed to glow a golden hue. Getting up, Naruto quickly walked up to the object and saw amongst the gold colors, there was a symbol, something that looked like an upside-down "V" with small upward marks from the bottom.

"I wonder what that symbol means," Naruto said, as he touched the symbol, he felt a sense of falling and his world turned black.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Naruto found himself without his blue-tinted vision and in a sterile white room with only two bed-like machines with strange attachments for the head and one arm. Both of them were white, but one had gold lines along the edges. With caution filling his mind, Naruto approached the gold lined machine.

"Hello, child. May I ask what your name is?" The sudden sound of the foreign voice caused Naruto to jump back. With a flicker, a holographic image of a white robed man carrying many blades appeared, the thing was, he was missing his left arm as well.

"Who are you? In fact, _what_ are you?" Naruto asked relaxing now that he could see the voice's owner.

"I am a projected imprint of the assassin called Malik Al-Sayf, my personality is created from the DDS computer prediction on Malik's own personality based on his memories saved in the DDS, or Data Dump Scanner." Naruto wondered if this man was truly a warrior as his appearance told. Then, he remembered what the hologram had said.

"Wait, what's the...Data Dump Thingy?" The question made the image smile.

"The DDS is a machine that can store extracted memories and allow anyone to truly relive those memories. The DDS before you selects memories to see based on the data the machine has on you, the DDS has chosen my memories to share with you because of our shared…disadvantage." The opportunity to live this warrior's memories gave Naruto a hope that he could learn this warrior's way of fighting, a way to become strong.

"Can I, access these memories of yours, Malik? I found this place when I somehow triggered some kind of vision that allowed me to see…differently. It must have been for a reason." Mentioning his brief encounter with the strange vision made Malik smile even more.

"I see you have my friend's gift, you are a promising candidate for the Assassin Order. I will let you view my memories, and maybe more, but you still haven't answered my question, what is your name?" Malik asked as Naruto climbed into the machine. Smiling, Naruto turned his head towards Malik and said,

"My name, is Uzumaki Naruto." Then Naruto drifted into the memories.


	4. Chapter 3: The Beginning

Hello readers! I have closed the poll on Naruto's Memory training and opened the poll for Naruto's pairing, so visit my profile later to vote, and if the girl you want isn't there, then please leave a comment for the story for me to see.

**Note: You can vote twice in the poll for Naruto's girl!**

Again, I want to thank the new readers who have placed my story in their favorites.

And without further ado, here's Chapter 3!

* * *

**One Wing's Enough**

Chapter 3: The Beginning

* * *

Naruto opened eyes to find himself in a blank white field, for some reason he felt that it could go on and on forever. Then he heard a computerized voice.

"Welcome Subject 666, to the DDS Interface v 2.0, would you like to begin training? Please remember that users are only granted one hour of use in the DDS to prevent the Bleeding Effect."

"What's the Bleeding Effect?" The Bleeding Effect didn't sound so safe to Naruto, he hoped that whatever it was, he didn't get it.

"The Bleeding Effect is when a user begins to experience memories they do not own and from someone else's, either from the DDS or your own genetic memory. To prevent contracting the Bleeding Effect, users are restricted to only one hour simulated in the DDS at a time, with at least twenty-four hours between sessions."

"What's this gen-genetic memory thing?" The thought that his genes had memories puzzled him.

"Genetic Memory are the memories of ancestors that have been locked within your DNA, accessible through the Animus, the other machine you saw next to the DDS."

"I have to remember that, I can find out who my parents are! Now let's start training!" The chance to find out who his parents are gave Naruto a sense of joy, he could find out if they loved him or not! But, first he had to complete Malik's memories.

"Very well, Initiation training for synchronization with Malik Al-Sayf's memories engaged." With the voice's acceptance, towering, white structures rose from the ground. "Initiating Instructor Model: Ghost, Subject 666, please follow the given instructor through the free-running course."

"Wait a minute! I thought this was for me to learn to fight! Not run around!"

"To fully synchronize with Malik Al-Sayf's memories, basic knowledge of his skills are required. As it happens, his combat skills are highly reliant on free-running." Grudgingly, Naruto accepted that he had to learn at least a little of what Malik knew before he could live in his memories.

"Fine! Let's go! I can handle this easy!" With Naruto's declaration, a ghost-like image of Malik appeared and started for the first white structure, Naruto following close behind. With a leap, Malik grabbed a low ledge with his arm and quickly pushed off with his legs to the next ledge. Naruto leaped off the ground and barely managed to grab the ledge Malik had so easily pushed off of earlier.

Straining his legs, Naruto managed to jump off the ledge and grunted as he felt his arm wrench a little as he grabbed the ledge next to the one Malik was on. Malik then began sliding to the right towards the series of squares jutting out of the wall vertically. Naruto strengthened himself and jumped to the ledge that Malik was on previously, and followed after him; exhaustion already creeping into his body.

Malik's image immediately leaped up to the squares and began climbing them like a ladder. Naruto jumped, just managing to grab the bottom of the squares. At the top of the squares, Malik heaved himself to the edge of the structure's roof and pulled himself over before looking back at Naruto struggling slowly to climb the rest of the squares. Finally reaching the last square, Naruto steeled himself and took a deep breath; this was it, he just had to reach the roof where Malik was waiting for him. Launching himself upward, Naruto reached for the edge, five centimeters, 4 centimeters, 3, 2, 1, he grinned, he had done it! Then he realized that he was no longer going up, his eyes widened as he began to fall.

'Shit! I'm not going to survive the fall!' Naruto's thoughts were brought to a halt when he felt him arm jerk and he stopped falling. Looking up, Naruto saw Malik's smiling face as he pulled him up to the roof.

"You did well Naruto, especially for a child of your age, most trainees would have fallen before they reached the second ledge. But you, Naruto, would have finished it if you were not so tired as you were." Malik's words brought a small smile to Naruto's downcast face.

"Yeah, well you did it so easily, how am I ever going to catch up to you? You're too far ahead of me!" Naruto complained as he kicked the ground.

"Naruto, I've had years of experience and training, of course you cannot keep up with me! Besides you are too young to try and synchronize with my memories. We will take it slow, and when you are ready, you will live in my memories." Malik's reply made Naruto grin sheepishly, he should have remembered that there was no way that a 4 year old child could keep up with a fully trained man.

"Hehe, I guess you're right. Anyways, how did the DDS and the Animus get here anyway? This technology is way too advanced to have been built by Konoha." The thought had been hanging in Naruto's mind since he had learned of the machines, but the prospect of training had pushed it to the side.

"Subject 666, prepare for disconnection with the DDS training program, your time limit has been reached." The computer's interruption made Malik's image smile.

"I will tell you outside, Naruto. I will tell you everything about the machines, and why they were created."

"Alright, I'll see you outside Malik," Naruto replied as he vanished from the DDS systems, and with a flicker, Malik was gone as well.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to see the sterile ceiling of the room, getting out of the DDS, Naruto decided to take a better look around the room. Walking past the machines, Naruto found two doors, both marked with a symbol. One had a cross-like symbol; the other…had the symbol Naruto had seen outside on the tree. Reaching towards the door, Naruto was stopped by Malik's voice,

"Naruto, that is the Assassin Armory, that is for when you have completed my training and my memories. Besides, I thought you wanted to learn about the machines?" Turning around, Naruto grinned sheepishly again,

"Sorry Malik, I was just curious about the rooms." Returning to the machines, Naruto sat down and waited for Malik to explain the existence of the machines.

"The Animus and the DDS were initially created within the twentieth century by Abstergo, a cover name for the faction known as the Templars. The Templars made the machine to access to access genetic memories to train the new generation of Templars, to fight us, the Assassins. The Templar and the Assassin Orders had the same goal, peace. But our methods conflicted with each other greatly. We believed we should let the people choose their path to peace, the Templars believed they should rule over the people and force upon them their idea of peace. We have fought wars throughout history, many of them disguised within other wars."

"But that doesn't explain why they are here now, Malik," Naruto said, not understanding what this had to do with the machines being here.

"Wait a moment, and I will tell you. Our conflict continued into the twenty-first century, where one of our assassins Desmond Miles, gave his life to stop the world's end by giving a being known as Juno freedom."

"Who's Juno?" Naruto asked wondering who this person was.

"Juno is part of a race known as the First Civilization. They were beings who had an incredible knowledge of technology and made the "Pieces of Eden", artifacts of power that the Orders would fight for. Going back to the point, after Juno's release, she destroyed the world as the people knew it, she forced the landmasses together to create the land of today. Many technologies were lost, but some survived and some were hidden, like the Animus and DDS. With the loss of technology, the people reverted to medieval civilization, until the man you know as the Sage of Six Paths came."

"I…that's, a lot to take in, how do I know it's true?" The doubt in Naruto's eyes made Malik smile,

"Because Naruto, it is the only explanation anyone can give. It's time for you to go now Naruto, the sun is setting." Malik's reply got Naruto jumping up panicking.

"How do I get? How do I get back here?" Naruto began asking looking rapidly around the room.

"There is a staircase back where you woke up in the room. Do not worry Naruto, when you return to the tree you saw before, a door will open for you," Malik replied.

"Thanks Malik, I'll see you tomorrow!" Naruto yelled to the hologram as he ran from the room to the world outside. Smiling, Malik flickered and disappeared, waiting for Naruto's return.


	5. Apologies

Hey, readers! I'm sorry to say, but something has come up in my life and I will have to stop typing the story for a while. That is not to say I'm giving up on the story, it's just that I will not be able to work on it for a while.

With my sincerest apologies,

Shoukan.


End file.
